Eric's Quest I Chapter 1: 13 Years Later
Insight Eric: I'm his son. Eric's Quest I Chapter 1: 13 Years Later Written by Dk64rules The Main Characters are... Eric Four Amy Four You are on Chapter 1. You can go to 2 3 4 5 6 . Part 1/2: Those 13 Years a lot of time has passed since the death of Sixty Four. Allow me to fill some major points in for you before you begin. *Eric's dream is to become a sword master, like Sixty. *Amy has seen the darkness in Eric, and fears he may turn to the "evil side." *Eric has become a strong and sometimes cold person, due to the fact that he has been made fun of because of his Dark Arm. *The void has become a dangerous place, but a new king may change that... *Eric despises foolish people, and has no respect for them. *Eric has always admired Sixty's brave actions as a little kid. now we start! Part 1: The Sword of Generations Amy Four: So, how did you like your birthday party today? Eric Four: I loved it! But, I didn't get a present from you yet. Amy: That's because I didn't get you one. Eric: Huh?? Amy: Sixty did. walks upstairs, and Eric hears a case open. Then, Amy comes back. Eric: Is that a sword? Amy: Not just any sword. This is your dad's sword. This weapon will give you the power to destroy evil. Eric: Let me see. Amy: Ok. hands over the blade to Eric. Eric: Ha! swings the sword so fast, it's power surges through him and his Dark Arm is powered up. Eric: Whoa! Now, what about this! swings the sword with his Dark Arm, and there is so much power that the entire house shakes. Amy: Okay, that's enough. If you want to swing it more, go outside. Eric: Fine. walks outside. Eric: This sword is awesome! Part 2: Problems in the Void the Void.... The King: What's the report, Ameri? Ameri: Well, all 4 cities are running fine, except... The King: What? Ameri: Well... The King: What?! Ameri: Merevelous is acting up again in Lower Right City!! The King: Merevelous?! Ameri: Yes!! The one who stabbed Seven to death! The King: And then hung his Skeleton in his lair? Ameri: That's the one, unfortunately! The King: I thought we were done with him.... Ameri: I'm afraid we'll need to recruit a hero from our army again. Part 3: Ready for Adventure? Eric: Now to play some video games. walks downstairs. Eric: Hmmm....Wii? No, Gamecube. Well, maybe Wii. Both? new sword begins to shake and glow. Eric: Hey, what's happening...? dusty Nintendo 64 starts to glow and shake now. Eric: What the hell is going on?! is pulled towards the 64, sword in hand. Eric: Stop, you...Whoa! sword swings into the N64 cartridge slot, and a ominous portal appears. Eric: What the...? Dark Arm pulls him into the portal. Eric: No! Wait! goes through the swirling energy tunnel, then comes out into a city. Eric: Where is this? ???: Why, this is the Void. Void City. Eric: .......The Void? Like, where Sixty Four destroyed- ???: Sixty Four? You know Sixty Four?! Eric: I'm his son. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters